Guardian - Safe
by Yuki-kon
Summary: Two short glimpses at how David helps Malachi cope with the seizures that come with his strange visions. Moebius: Empire Rising.
1. Guardian

**(Spoiler Warning for chapter 4 of Moebius: Empire Rising!)**

It wasn't the scream that woke him. Rather he'd had a sense of foreboding that something like this would happen again, sooner or later. So when the time came, he didn't hesitate.  
He knew the other man didn't want for him to see him at his weakest. But he also knew he couldn't just leave him by himself in a state like that. He was in his employer's room in an instant, thanking god that the door hadn't been locked.  
Rector was stumbling through the room, holding his head, and when Walker got closer he could see that his eyes were reddened and glazing over. Malachi screamed again, in pain. But before he could fall or hurt himself in any other way, David was by his side.  
"I'm here. Hang on!"  
Malachi didn't even seem to recognize him. In his mind he was falling. Falling into nothingness, the blue flashing lines of the unknown pattern surrounding him, blinding him. He muttered incoherent fragments of words. He was afraid. It was too gleaming, the light was swallowing him.  
David didn't know what Malachi went through internally, but he could see how whatever it was tormented his body and mind. He had already picked up the blanket from the nearby bed and quickly put it around Malachi's body. He had no other measure of restraining him. So he wrapped the fabric around the brunet tight, gripping the ends and holding the man close. It was all he could do besides the stream of reassuring words that never stopped leaving his mouth.  
"I'm here, Malachi. I've got you."  
Malachi's body shook and shivered in his arms, cold sweat was pouring down his face. But David held on, never letting go. He stayed with him like this until the tremors slowly subsided.  
The darkness faded and Malachi began to think clearly again, remembering where he was and what had happened. It took him a while though to recognize the presence of a person, and another second to realize that it was his associate. He was still held in a tight grip that only loosened when Walker seemed to notice him coming around again.  
"Are you alright?"  
The question was stated tentatively, because obviously Rector had been the entire opposite of 'alright' just a moment ago. And he still wasn't feeling too great, especially with the display of his anxiety he had given the other man. Again.  
"Yes", he answered despite himself. "Tired."  
And they both knew it wasn't even remotely close to the truth. Still, when Walker helped him onto the bed again, Rector felt better at least, regarding his just overcome panic attack. His hands hadn't completely stopped trembling, but his heartbeat started to even out and his brain had ceased from frying itself. He felt Walker's presence beside him as he tried to calm down a bit more.  
The blond was watching him in silence, wondering if it would be okay to just leave him like that. But what else was he supposed to do? He was positive that the other man wouldn't appreciate it were he to offer to stay at his room for the night to make sure he didn't have another breakdown. So with one last glance toward the fragile looking form of Rector, he turned away.  
Two small words made him pause, though.  
"Thank you." The man sounded pained and exhausted. And since Rector usually wasn't very generous with his gratitude, Walker knew he meant it. As did he.  
"You're welcome."


	2. Safe

**(Spoiler Warning for chapter 4 of Moebius: Empire Rising!)**

It happens again in Paris. Malachi is not sure what causes it this time, but suddenly, when he looks at Walker, he sees someone else. He can't really concentrate enough to figure it out at this moment. But in an instant, Walker is by his side, steadying his uneasy steps as he leads him out of the tomb.

Later that night, Malachi can't sleep. He tosses and turns, but when he closes his eyes he has the vision again. The headaches don't help either. And suddenly it's too much. He feels himself loosing focus, of his mind, of the world around him. It's like he's not _there_ anymore somehow. He's in his own head. But inside his mind there's only darkness. A vast emptiness that swallows him. His eyes jerk. Upwards. Then down. To the side. He tries to breathe slowly, deeply. Grasps the bedsheets to have at least something to hold onto. But he keeps falling. Literally. His body hits the floor, the noise dull in his ears. He doesn't even feel it. What he feels is the surging pain in his head, stretching, carving his skull from the inside out. That's when he screams. He holds his head in agony. Gets up from the ground. He thinks he has to smash his foreheadagainst the wall. No. He wants to think. He can't. Vaguely he registers a chair getting in his way, toppling over as he stumbles about.

That's when he feels someone grabbing him from behind.

And then the outside world fades entirely.

He's inside his mind now. Inside this vision, or dream. Whatever it is, he has seen it before: the large stone rings, spinning around each other, around an inner core, like a planet. He's drawn to that core, to the center of the strange power that surrounds him. The closer he gets, the brighter the light grows. But to his surprise he's not blinded by its glare. Shapes and patterns appear inside the globe. His fingers reach out for it. The light is pulsating as it it's a living being. It emits a mysterious energy. But before he can touch the core, it fades, retreating further and further until he's left In the imperishable darkness again. Lost. Alone.

As a last tremor shakes him his senses return. He's in the hotel room. And while the room is dark, as well, it's nothing close to the blackness that has absorbed his mind only now. He notices the chair, still lying were he has kicked it over. But even more so than what he sees, he feels. There's the unmistakable presence of a person behind him, arms encircling his body, holding him close. For the split of a second he's afraid. But then he relaxes again. Whoever is holding him means no harm. The embrace is rather soothing, in fact.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice penetrates the darkness, clearing the rest of Malachi's senses. He knows that voice. He knows the person the voice belongs to. And he knows he's gonna be okay now.

"Yes." He never feels quite alright after an episode like this. But with Walker here, strangely, he almost does. "Tired." His body gets very heavy all of a sudden and he slides down a bit, before Walker stops him from falling. Just like he has the whole time.

The other man puts him to bed. Malachi turns away from his questioning gaze. He has told him enough, Walker knows what he's going through. It doesn't make the situation any easier to bare. And then again, _Walker_ does. Malachi feels calm whenever he's around. But he can't stand the look on his face. He can't reveal more of his self to him, already. But as long as Walker's there…

"Stay." It's probably just the misery talking. But he can't let Walker go now. With him he feels secure, almost at home.

Walker doesn't say anything. The bed dips under his weight as he settles on the bed, right behind Malachi. As Malachi's eyes drift shut, he hears him breathing, slowly, softly. It's reassuring. Soon his own breathing falls into rhythm with Walker's. And some minutes later he's asleep again, safe in the knowledge that the other man's there to keep him from ever falling again.


End file.
